


What It's Like

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [25]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Pool is more than a game.
Relationships: Carly Benson/Jason Morgan
Series: Jason and Carly's World [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427638





	What It's Like

In that space, they were allowed to challenge each other, be in close proximity without the judgment of others; that place belonged to only them, it was home.  
  
Jason stood still, the familiarity of the jukebox only steps away and her body curved towards the table as she lined up her next shot.  
  
Her blond hair dripped over her shoulders as her eyes fixated on the eight ball; her biceps tensed as she tried to conceal a smile – aware his stare was on her.  
  
Carly took the shot, cleared her throat, and stepped aside so he could finish the game.


End file.
